Recruiting Wizarding London's Brightest Witch of the Age
by MarauderInSecret
Summary: Being recruited by one her best friend's old agency was the last thing Hermione expected; what's more a handsome billionaire genius has suddenly taken a deep interest in her intelligence, or is the interest really aimed towards her? Read as Hermione and her newest best friend assist in taking down the God of Mischief with the Avengers right beside her. Rating may change. XD
1. Chapter 1: Breached Wards

Recruiting Wizarding London's Brightest Witch of the Age

Chapter 1: Breached Wards

The sound of running footsteps and a slamming door snapped the ten occupants of the room out of their meeting haze; everyone turned to the young wheezing Auror trainee, no doubt sent by Anthony Goldstein who was currently supervising the training course in the Auror Department while the Head Auror was attending the meeting with the Vice Head Auror and other important figures of the M.O.M. The young man finally came out of his wheezing before standing up straight and shouting frantically.

"Head Auror Potter! Vice Head Auror Pucey! Vice-Auror Leonhart! Dr. Granger! Someone breeched the muggle repellent ward set around Hogsmeade! Some of our Aurors went into stop them and erase their memories and send them away, but the muggles are avoiding containment and fighting back!"

The four people in demand quickly stood up and left the room whilst the others sat back to wait for news of the occurrence. Draco Hyperion Malfoy and Blaise Barnabus Zabini, co-heads of the Ministry's Law Department, the Minister of Magic Kingsley Shaklebolt, Theodore Alexander Nott, the Assistant Healer of Dr. Granger, Severus Snape, head of the Department of Mysteries, and Headmistress Minerva McGonagall were left in the room while Head Auror Harry James Potter-Black , Vice Head Auror Adrian Jonathan Pucey, Head Healer Hermione Elizabeth Jane Granger-Potter-Black, and Head Potions Mistress and Co-Vice Head Auror Artemis Penelope Leonhart-Lupin-Black ran out of the room and towards the emergency fireplace and flooed away while yelling, "Honeydukes!" or "Three Broomsticks!".

"Figures that Black and Potter would call out Honeydukes just to get to Hogsmeade."

The platinum blonde man (Draco) scoffed while sipping his Starbuck's hazelnut frappuccino (A/N: Sorry! Had to add that! I love drinking Starbuck's!) Artemis and Hermione had gotten for him earlier. Severus, McGonagall, Blaise and Theo nodded in agreement while sipping their own drinks of black coffee, earl grey tea, and two more caramel and mocha frappuccinos the last two had also been received from the two young women.

* * *

~MEANWHILE~ (Artemis's POV)

Artemis couldn't believe it! Someone breeched the wards?! That was completely unheard of, unless you were the nose-less, bald, and ugly dark lord, but even then, Voldemort almost couldn't breech the wards this easily. She gracefully exited the fireplace to allow Hermione to come through as well.

When she did, Artemis quickly slipped outside after vanishing the soot off of her silky royal blue cloak and waving to Madame Rosemerta on the way out, Hermione on her tail with her maroon red cloak. Outside, she was met with men and a few women being tossed around by two lithe figures, a few were even being blown back by an electric shock, muggle weapons.

"Auror Leonhart! Healer Granger!" Both women turned to see Dean Thomas and Pansy Parkinson running towards them.

"What's the statement on these muggles Auror Thomas? Anything particular?" Hermione asked them as they stopped," how many are injured?"

"Nothing much, it's just…they have a weird shock gun that muggle policemen use, but it can be repetitively used more than once, ten of us are down and seven are mainly injured with a dislocated arm, wrist, leg, or ankle-"

"Auror Parkinson, status and description?" Artemis demanded.

"A man and a woman together, the man carries a coal black bow with weird spinning arrows that can change to certain actions like flashes or ropes, great aimer, short buzz-cut, muddy brown hair, about 175 to 177 cm, sturdy and built. The woman carries the muggle shock thingy, wavy bob cut ginger red hair, 155 to 160 cm, skilled in hand-to-hand combat and with the weapon she's using." The former Slytherinth girls said all in one breath.

As soon as she finished, Artemis took off towards the fighting scene, she could faintly hear Hermione calling out orders to Dean and Pansy about getting the injured to St. Mungo's. Artemis couldn't help but groan at the fact that Nick Fury and his guards are back in her life; she had left her agent life to help her magical home land, to assist the Order of Phoenix and fight a war that she barely survived. She was only eighteen when she joined the light side of the war; it has been a good 8 years since she's seen anything or anybody related to Nick Fury. Natasha and Clint had probably change from 8 years ago, but then again, they're still using their same old weapons…wonder if they admitted their feelings for each other yet? It'd be hilarious if they didn't, really.

Slipping off her cloak, it transfigured back into its black twelve-inch Thestral tail hair core with a combination of Dragon heartstring core, she quickly slipped it into her invisible wrist holster before running towards the shrieking shack where they were currently being mob.

"Artemis!" Harry called not too far away, "what are you doing? Where's Hermione?"

"Taking care of the injured", she answered before walking straight into the mob and moving Auror's away from her target and her former companions line of aim. She caught a fist as it raced towards her face and twisted her body around until the arm was firmly around her attackers' back, a foot came up to kicked her but she just kicked her captive down to his knees before pulling out a long silver dagger and held to her captive's neck. "It's been a long time, Hawkeye, or should I be a good old friend and call you Clint like old times?"

All the commotions around stopped as the other agent became still; Artemis can feel the head of a gun pointing straight at her, she didn't flinch as she looked up at her other old companion while she kept a firm grip on her captive's neck. Natasha's eyes held a look of fury before recognition and shock settled in.

"Natasha."

"Penelope?" Both Clint and Natasha gasped.

"I actually go by my first name now, but I guess it doesn't matter." Artemis said casually as she let go of Clint and turned to face Harry, Adrian, and the other Aurors. "Everybody back down, assist with the injured, repair anything damaged, Harry, can you get Severus and Minerva down here to restore the wards? I'll explain later, Adrian, take these two to my office and have them searched and disarmed."

As she said this; Artemis wandlessly and nonverbally stunned the two agents and tied them up with an _incarerous, _while her orders were being carried out, she walked to where Hermione was fixing the dislocated arm of Cormac McLaggen.

"Anything worse than this?" She asked.

"Other than a long shock from that muggle shock gun, everything's fine? What about you or those muggles? Who are they?"

"I'm fine…as usual…those muggles are…my old 'protecting' friends." Artemis answered sarcastically.

* * *

(Hermione's POV)

Realization dawned onto her as her friend said that; besides Harry, the Malfoy's, Blaise, Severus Snape, Kingsley, and Hermione herself, no one knew about the life Artemis had before left the S.H.I.E.L.D. organization 10 years ago at age 16. She had been orphaned at age 6 when her mother and father were taken by a secret organization that wanted information only they knew; Artemis later learned that her parents became victims of the Black Pain Organization, they dealed with illegal drugs and counterfeiting. Burning with revenge, she studied everything her parents knew about the government and criminals, reading all hidden documents she found in her house that her parents hid from her, discovering a whole lot more about her parents' own lives as agents in their laptop files.

At 10 years old, she was discovered inside the government system by S.H.I.E.L.D. who took her in instead of turning her in to the government. They discovered everything she knew and trained her to be an agent with hardcore martial arts, education, weaponry, etc. She was later known as 'Black Panther' because of her signature sleek black hair and tantalizing Caribbean blue eyes. Artemis knew she had magic; how do you think she was able to avenge her parents? Well, she burned down the whole Black Pain organization building with accidental magic at age 7. When she left S.H.I.E.L.D. at age 16; she immediately went to Winchester, England where the Malfoy's found her breeching their wards, they took her in and had her pose as Narcissa's long lost niece.

The Malfoy's educated her in white magic, dark arts, and history, tutoring her constantly for two years as she quickly took in all the magical info she can before she seeked out the Order of Phoenix, Artemis was their top trainer and warrior during the war after Mad-Eye was killed. Despite suffering dark curses and broken legs and dislocated shoulders in the war, she came out alive.

"Mione? Are you there?" Harry's voice snapped her out of her trance. Hermione shook her head before nodding at Harry to speak, "Yes Harry, what is it?"

"Artemis left to interrogate the muggles, apparently they know more than the usual muggles since they actually found Hogsmead. Malfoy and Zabini are in the office with them right now. Snape and the Headmistress have already fixed the wards; we just have to go see the interrogation now. Artemis wants you there for her; I've got to go pick up James and Albus from daycare while Gin goes for her first check-up this afternoon." The bespectacled man explained.

"Ok then Harry, you go on. I'll see you later at the Burrow." Hermione said as she smiled at the thought of her nephew and godson. "Tell Gin I said hello, and I'll see the boys later."

Harry nodded before disapparating with a loud crack, Hermione deeply sighed and glanced at Hogsmead one last time before taking a few steps out of its border and doing the same.

She did not notice a golden armored figure watching her every move before her figured disappeared from sight.


	2. Chapter 2: Questions & Answers

**A NOTE from SasoriHime: **

**OMG~! I really did not expect such great feedback! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR FOLLOWING, REVIEWING,ETC. It made me really happy! So thank you all! :) I apologize for not updating sooner, the new semester has been driving me crazy since I'm trying to adjust to my new classes! **

**DISCLAIMER: I'm just going to say it once so I won't have to keep re-typing this into other chapters too, so yea...I don't own Harry Potter or the Avengers!**

* * *

(Chapter 2: Questions & Answers)

(Hermione's POV)

The atmosphere was thick, very thick…and very tense.

Hermione had flooed St. Mungo's earlier, Angelina Johnson was now taking her place in the healing ward as she went to Artemis's office in the potions department and floo-traveling to her friend's Auror office. According to Blaise, no one had spoken at all in the past twenty or so minutes, not even Draco, who always had a tendency to be sarcastic and speak out loud to break silences. Both agents were changed into transfigured sweatpants and white t-shirts, no doubt to make sure they were completely unarmed, and still bound together by invisible ropes, but now they were sitting in cushiony royal blue armchairs that Artemis had conjured up, and for some reason, bolted to the ground with a sticking charm. When asked why, all she said was; "I can't risk these two escaping and telling S.H.I.E.L.D. about us."

Adrian was affronted that two muggles could actually escape from being tied up to a chair by magic, but one look from Artemis shut him up, even after befriending her 5 years ago and even as going close as to going on more than a few dates, he was still hesitant around his co-head.

Everyone, as in Artemis, Draco, Severus Snape, and Hermione, was sitting in Artemis's office in a semi-circle with the two agents facing them; Artemis's desk and files were situated outside the half circle and away from the captives. It was only after Blaise had left for a meeting in Italy and Adrian to his Auror-trainee shift when Artemis finally broke the long silence with her first question.

"How did you get into Hogsmeade?"

Silence.

"It's not really a hard question, Clint, Natasha, though if you choose to be difficult, our _failed_ mission 10 years ago will be child's play compared to what I can do."

The two agents looked up at her with their haunted eyes as she said this; Hermione noticed Clint trying to break free of his invisible restraints, earning a snicker from Draco and Snape who had also caught on to what the agent was doing. They knew he would never get free without the counter-spell.

Even so, everyone in the room, sans Natasha and Clint, knew that their friend would never resort to torturous methods unless heavily provoked or when no questions were being answered, meaning Artemis had lost her patience. Vetiraserum was an option, but Snape had used the last of his supply on recently captured werewolves who were out to avenge Greyback, it took more than one dose for the potion to take effect on magical creatures. You would think that after six years everything would stop, but nope, there are still dark wizards, witches and even magical creatures out there thirsting for revenge of their fallen lord. So unfortunately, the next batch of truth potion wouldn't be ready for another month and Artemis didn't want Clint or Natasha staying in the magical world any longer than necessary.

"How did you, or maybe Nick, find Hogsmeade? What does he want?"

Again, she was only met with silence.

"You've changed Penelope." Clint finally said after a short pause, his eyes only slightly softening.

"That's not an answer."

"I'm not giving you one."

"Well then you should start talking." The raven haired woman retorted.

"I'm getting tired of these pauses", Draco muttered from beside Hermione as another wave of silence greeted them, again.

"Leave then." Hermione hissed.

"But Artemis said I could be here."

"Then shut up before I hit my only godson!" Snape hissed this time.

Hermione rolled her eyes before shifting her attention back to Artemis, Natasha, and Clint.

"Now, again, how did you find Hogsmeade and what does Nick want?"

The answer from Natasha was immediate this time, though she was now speaking Russian.

**(A/N: This part is suppose to be in Russian, but I don't speak Russian and I didn't want to use any translating site in case someone Russian actually reads my story-line and call me stupid in their minds for poor Russian grammar that some translating websites have, so let's just assume this part is spoken in Russian, ok?)**

"Nick sent out ten agents to an old hideout in England three weeks ago, they were supposed to retrieve highly radioactive substances from an underground hideaway that was discovered a month ago. They never returned, we suspect that they've been captured and detained somewhere, Nick sent us as back up, but that was three days ago, we lost track of the hideout, the agents are nowhere to be seen, and when we stepped into an invisible wall, we lost all contact with S.H.I.E.L.D. and found a rackety town full of shops."

"So it was an accident that you stumbled upon Hogmeade?" Artemis responded in kind, when they didn't answer she continued, "There's more to it isn't there?"

"Finding you in that town was just as surprising as you finding us, consider it a sort of bonus for us since you were part of our assignment." Clint answered (in Russian).

"What does Nick want with me? I've already told him that I was done working for him and his stupid cause!" Artemis snapped.

"Nick is back to trying to establish the Avengers plan, he wants you and a Dr. H. G. Potter-Black part of the group." He replied when Natasha didn't.

"That plan was supposed to be established five years ago when Dr. Bruce Banner was supposedly able to replicate Steve Roger's hero experiment," Artemis stated quickly and angrily, "We all know how well that went, that was the reason why the Avenger's plan was canceled is it not? Why is it being re-established?"

"Nick prefers to tell you why himself" Natasha answered, "How did you even get all of that information, Penelope? It was classified information in the government scientific research archives, Nick almost couldn't even get into it."

"That's for me to know and for you never to find out." Artemis's tone indicated the end of their conversation.

**(A/N: Russian-speaking minute end. )**

Everybody, meaning Hermione, Draco and Snape, frowned in confusion at the foreign language only the two, and former agent, could understand. Hermione looked at to gauge Artemis's expression only to see confusion, anger, then realization, and finally, comprehension. When Artemis suddenly turned to face Hermione, she frowned. Hermione wondered why? Did they talk about her? Artemis shook her head and sped to her filing cabinets, she quickly pulled out random files and tossed them onto her desk; it was only a few minutes later when she finally pulled a small stack of files out and gestured for Draco to help her move a table in between them. She expertly slid the folders across the 4 foot long table. Ten files were revealed, Hermione recognized the files as the papers flew out of their folders and onto the tabletop in a nice organized fashion, Clint and Natasha watch in shock as the papers flew around before finally settling down.

Setting the table lower for the two agents eyes; the group watched as Clint's and Natasha's eyes widened in shock before turning into disgust.

(Natasha's POV)

After viewing small bits of the files from her position, the red haired woman sat back in her blue seat and let all the information of the unfortunate agents sink into her mind, she could tell Clint was doing the same thing. It was only a few minutes later when Natasha felt like throwing up reading of those agents' deaths, beside her, Clint was clearly trying to keep a straight face, despite the fact that cold sweat was slowly dripping down his forehead. It really didn't help that each picture was moving too, seven of the pictures graphically showed an agent erratically twitching into impossible angles before starting over again, the fore mentioned seven were tortured to death, two men had instant deaths, which left one man, who was the only survivor that had almost died from extensive blood loss.

"What the hell is this?!" Clint demanded.

Natasha couldn't even bring herself to speak as Clint shouted for answers; what the hell happened to these agents? What kind of monster did this to them? It was inhuman, evil, and the worst thing Natasha had ever seen in her entire life, and she has seen a whole lot too, but this was on a whole new world. Looking up at the other occupants of the room; she noticed that they all had a blank, but haunted, and faraway look in their eyes. The room temperature suddenly fell as gloom filled the air.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. agents sent by Nick, we found out from their badges. They were already like this when we found them two and a half weeks ago, we couldn't save them in time…they were broken beyond repair. It was luck that the last man survived at all." And unfamiliar voice spoke up.

Natasha's gaze shifted to the curly haired woman across from her; her haunting and rich brown eyes held wisdom, kindness, and understanding, as if this wasn't the worst, or the first, horrendous thing she has ever seen. Despite how calm, collected, or blank the others looked on the outside, Natasha could see that they were haunted by something…their past, Penelope included, and the young woman looked more haunted now than she did ten years ago. **(A/N: Just saying here, that to Natasha and Clint, Artemis is still Penelope, the name she was personally known as before she ran away. To Hermione, Harry, and co. she is Artemis.)**

"I'm Healer Granger, but you can call me Hermione", the petite curly haired woman continued, "I was the healer, or the doctor, at the scene, and I saved your last agent from blood loss, he's still alive but under extensive care."

"What happened there?" Natasha muttered so quietly they had to lean in to hear only to resume to their original positions as her voice got louder, "What kind of monsters did this?!"

"That's classified information, Natasha. I've already broken six rules just showing you these files. I can't tell you anymore about the case, it's already been closed, but if you're looking out for revenge for those agents, there's no need, my squad and I already took care of their attackers days ago." Penelope answered.

"Why do you keep saying 'squad'?" Clint pointed out, he quickly continued his questioning before anyone could answer, "Who are you? What are you? Who are these people? What have you been doing ever since you left us Penelope?"

Everyone watched as the ,formerly greasy, raven haired man quickly got up and pulled out a slim twelve inch black wood stick, he swiftly swiped the air a few times before stopping and nodding to Penelope to continue, Natasha and Clint could hear the faint sound of buzzing around them. Penelope glanced at the others before stepping up to them and answering Clint's questions all in one go.

"I am Artemis Penelope Leonhart-Lupin-Black, Head Potions Mistress and Co-Vice Head Auror of 104th squad in the Ministry of Magic. These people are my friends and mentor: Dr. H. G. Potter-Black, Draco Malfoy, and Severus Snape. I'm a witch Natasha, Clint. I left to find magic and learn about it. To help save the Wizarding World and magic."

"Magic?" Natasha murmured just as Clint said, "she's Dr. H. G. Potter-Black?"

**END CHAPTER**

* * *

**SasoriHime: Not so much action right now, but I promised there will be some soon! Next chapter will be in a mystery peron's POV before switching on to Tony Stark (Iron Man). Find out what happens to Mr. Stark's and Ms. Pott's relationship in the next R.W.L.B.W.o.t.A. ****Chapter 3 : Wanna Know Why?**

**Beserked2: Lol! I kind of got carried away with the names didn't I? Thanks for the note though! Now I know what not do to for future updates/chapters/stories!**

**Once again, thank you all so much! **

**Review! Tell me what you think!**


End file.
